The Girl from the Shadows
by IamJotun
Summary: Fury has been trying to find this particular girl for quite a while. Yet some how she always manages to slip away. Anna Walker is a girl who is very good at blending in. With her ability its easy to run. When Anna is found and the Avengers called in what will happen to this girl? What will happen when all she wants is to live normally? rated T for some possible language and other?
1. Cover blown

**Hey guys! this is my first story so please feel free to comment. I am open to constructive criticism, but please not too harsh. TY. I hope you like it!**

I raked a hand through my hair, agitated. Biting my bottom lip I looked in the tall body mirror. Auburn hair was curled slightly and sitting around my thin shoulders. I was wearing a dark green shirt and black jacket, blue skinny jeans with black combat boots and a watch. I nodded in approval. Pulling my eyes up I studied my face. I had a small mouth and an even smaller nose. My pale complexion was perfect for the light dusting of freckles across my nose. Thin eyebrows and high cheekbones framed my face. My favorite feature however were the large blue-grey eyes, which were accented by black eyeliner.

Navigating my tiny apartment I left.  
>-<p>

Anna was a small girl. She was thin and wiry. But looks can be deceiving. She was fast, and strong. Built mostly of muscle. Anna was different, unique. Anna Walker was a mutant. And she was _very _good at her skill.  
>-<p>

I walked down to the cafe where I worked. It was a small, homey place. I slipped on my apron and clocked in. The little place-_Cafe Rosetta-_was empty except for me and the owner/cook, Brady.

"Hey, dar'lin how you do'in?" Brady was a stout man, with a large pot belly and even larger heart.

"I'm good, Brady, you?" I asked politely.

"Good. Hey dar'lin would you mind wiping down that table? No on your left, yeah that one. Couple uh' young ones, wrecked it." The table was covered in food and soda with wet napkins littered around it. I also spotted some gum on the corner. Ew. Scowling I grabbed the rag and started cleaning.

"God, Bradley you'd think they'd at least _try_ to act like civilized people." I complained as I was scraping the dried gum off the table. I heard a chuckle and couldn't help but smile as well.

"Well dar'lin, ya can't blame em' for having fun."

"I can and I will. _Jeez _Brady! There's food _on the wall_." There was more chuckling and I stood cracking my back. With the table done (again ew) I walked to where the music player was. Starting a smooth jazz station, I seated the person who just walked in.  
>-<p>

I shuffled out to my little blue buggy and sat with a sigh. It had been a long four hour shift and after that first person the cafe got _very_ busy. I just closed the cafe and was eager to get home and sleep. Tonight was my last night in this town. I'd been in Turlock, California for too long. Two and a half years too long. I started up my car and began driving home. About a third of the way, I noticed a car following me. _Crap! They found me. _How'_d they find me!? _I turned around and parked in the lot next to the local book store. The car did the same.

I stepped out like everything was normal, and went inside. I was a regularly here so the old lady who owned the place knew me. I smiled and waved. Walking towards the back door, I turned left one aisle before. Moving the dusty arm chair, I unlocked the door behind it.

"Sweety? Are you going to use it?" I turned around to face Reggie with a sad smile.

"Yeah Reggie, I have to leave." She nodded solemnly. About a year after I had moved here she showed me the door and said I could use if I ever needed a quick leave. She somehow knew I was running but I didn't question it.

"Well, be safe." And with that she was gone. I turned back around and pulled the door open. It was pitch black but of course easy to see in. I took a step in but paused, then decided to wait and see how long it took before agents started spilling in trying to find me. Besides, I haven't had a close encounter in a while. I sat down on the cement floor with a old copy of _Dune _in my didn't take very long for the agents to come rushing into the cozy bookstore. A smirk played on my lips as I waited for the cellar door to open.  
>-<p>

One, two, three, ten minutes later and the door still hadn't opened. The agents upstairs were also being very quite. Frowning I closed the book and stretched. As I was walking towards a wall to leave, the doors swung open and men came barreling in. All guns pointed at me. _This is why you leave earlier, Anna. _I raised my hands with a smirk on my face. The agents must have been told about my ability because they set up as many lights as possible aimed at me. I frowned. This might get a bit messy.

I straightened out and lowered my hands to my side, smirking as the agents stiffened. With a flick of my wrist I summoned Mr. Munster. Mr. Munster was a creature I had created long ago. His body formed out of shadow before solidifying. He stood there, all seven feet of him. His pale skin was cracked and dry. He had two very long, very strong legs and an equally strong pair of arms. His tail rested against the ground and his large jaw and eyeless face were set forward, waiting for my command. With another flick, Mr. Munster stalked forward, his scaly tail scraping the ground.

At the noise, the agents turned and saw him. Mr. Munster was towering over them and one or two let out an undignified squeak. In a few moments, Mr. Munster had killed or knocked unconscious every agent.

"Thank you, Mr. Munster." He grunted and faded back into the shadows. And with that I left.

**hey do you guys like it? Please comment! I'll try and post soon,**

**-IamJotun**


	2. My new-old Home

**Hi again! Okay just to clear some stuff up- This is an AU New York but before everything else. Anyway hope you like the chapter.**

I had traveled to a nearby town. I couldn't just jump to China after an exhausting day of work so I settled into a hotel room and slept. Ok. Im going to explain my powers because unless you pieced this together (did I give enough clues?) I must really be confusing you.

I have something called shadow manipulation, and it is exactly how it sounds and more. Not only can I manipulate shadows I can use them as doorways. I can create things from them. Store things in them. Once I even _became_ a shadow. Granted I was asleep for, like, a month after that but still thats pretty freaking cool. But traveling drains me. Especially after a long day of work. And SHIELD probably thinks I jumped states.

So, I slowly drifted off to sleep.

I slowly opened my eyes and was momentarily confused. Everything was bleary until I blinked, understanding. I got up and stumbled into the bathroom. I needed to get out of here fast, no doubt this room would be rented soon. I quickly brushed my teeth with the spare toothbrush and paste the hotel had left and relieved myself.

Slipping on my shoes and brushing my hair, I went down to the hotel gift shop and grabbed a dark blue jacket and a black beanie. As I was walking out a pair of sunglasses caught my eye. Snatching them too I walked to a nearby alleyway.

I jumped to one of my safe houses in Connecticut. And yes, I have more than one safe house. Yawning, I pulled the spare key out from behind a dead plant and let myself in. The house was small, with one bedroom one bathroom a kitchen and living room but it was nice. I turned on the lights and yawned again. I freaking jumped across country give me a break!

I walked over to my computer and turned it on. The laptop was a few years old but it worked fine. I browsed through my save docs trying to remember who lived here. Oh right. Over here my name is Lilian Myers. I have bright blue eyes and dirty blond hair. Well, I hope I still have contacts and hair dye. Standing up I quickly made a pot of coffee and started reviewing my life here. Who 'I' was.I didn't remember much as I haven't been to this town in about six years.

By Lilian's standards she should be 23. She would have been 17 when she left. I-_I_! Dammit. Its _I _not _she_. Stupid different lifes. _I _had a younger brother who died in a car crash with _my _parents. I continued to practice before my coffee finally beeped.

I drank my coffee black because thats how Lilian did it. How I did it. Shaking my head I went to take a shower. If I had looked at the security screens set up I would have noticed a man in a suit walk up to my door and step inside.

**Sorry its kinda short I know. And I know its a bit of a filler but things will get interesting next chapter I promise! An anyway some creepy dude walked into her place. DUN DUN DUUUUHHHH! Lol but really I will try and post soon. ;)**


	3. Comatose lab rat

There was someone in my safe house. That was the first thing I registered after stepping out of my shower. Someone was here. I wont tell you how I knew because I couldn't tell ya'. It was just a hunch. Quickly wrapping a towel around me, I stepped out of the bathroom and into the kitchen.

"It's generally considered polite to knock before you come in. Or, you know, make sure the host knows your coming. But whatever, apparently SHIELD forgot manners still exist."

"Well it seems like you haven't given us the same courtesy, now have you?"

"Wow. I get a visit from the Director of SHIELD himself. Im flattered. Really-I am." My back was still turned to Fury. Getting up cup of coffee, and a spare mug out. "Hey Mr. Director you wanna cup?" Hearing his scoff I shrugged and put the mug back. _How did they find me so quickly? I just jumped._

"So how'd ya' get here so fast?"

Fury smirked and something danced behind his eyes-no sorry _eye. _"Tracker." In response I merely lifted an eyebrow. He was _so _not gonna just stop there. "Its in your bloodstream. When we found you back in Turlock an agent was able to inject you with just enough for us to track. Don't really know when he managed to do that but we're glad he did." Fury looked positively giddy. How nice.

"And now you want to bring me in? Fury, do you know how long I've been avoiding you guys? How _successfully _I've been doing it too? You can't hold me. Anywhere. Where theres shadows, theres a way out. "

"Thats why Im hoping you'll come without too much fuss."

"And why's that?"

"Because if you don't we'll have to sedate you. Medically induced comas are a lot like naps-or so I've heard." I sent a nasty glare his way. He was threatening me with a nap. Okay so maybe it was a pretty good threat but thats not the point. I could take care of it.

"I know about the three snipers aiming at me, Fury. I also know how to get rid of them." I concentrated all the while looking at Fury. I moved the agents. Apparently Fury noticed the strain it caused and immediately tried talking to his men. "I'd rather make a deal Fury. One where we both benefit."

In the end we agreed that while I'd constantly be watched, (coughstudiedcough) promise to stay, and not cause any trouble to the ship or passengers, I didn't really need to follow their orders. I also wouldn't become the most interesting comatose lab rat in the history of comatose lab rats.

We had taken a quinjet the 'super secret' helicarrier. We had yet to actually leave the quinjet, however. As we were finally getting up to leave Fury decided it would be funny to spring one last tid-bit of information on me.

"You'll be staying with the Avengers."

Wait what.

**So..how was it? Please comment, thank you for reading and byeee for now!**


End file.
